rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S6 Ep. 4 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Alexis Mateo Alyssa Hunter Bebe Zahara Benet Eureka O'Hara Nikita Dragun Serena Chacha You ladies...represent the tops and bottoms of this challenge. The rest of you bitches in the background are safe. You may leave the stage. Now, it's time for the judges critiques. First up...Alexis Mateo Nicholas: You had so much potential in this rush and to see you not submit is such a shame. Goodluck in the showdown. Nicki: You know what they say, when you dont submit you're gonna smell like Cardi B's loose raggedy pussy. Atleast you sent in a look and its very pretty. You dont smell that bad but you still smell <3. Thorgy: SIS, you were doing so good wtf happened. This look is gorgeous tho. Too bad a verse didn't go along with it. Next up...Alyssa Hunter Nicholas: I honestly don't know what to say anymore. I gave you extra time and you could've easily came to me if you weren't able to submit, instead of making everyone wait. You could honestly do so well, smh. Nicki: You know what they say, when you dont submit you're gonna smell like Cardi B's loose raggedy pussy. Thorgy: "You know what i've had? It. OFFICIALLY!" Next up...Bebe Zahara Benet Nicholas: Unlike some other queens, not only did you submit, you also slayed the hell out of this challenge. You managed to capture the important events of Season 4 in your verse and it all made sense and flowed really well. The references were on point, the length of the overall verse was good and it was a homerun tonight. My only critique for you is your look. IT doesn't really fit the Season 4 theme as much as I would've like, but I appreciate your creativity. Nicki: Things you did this week: THAT! Ugh everything about this was just amazing. Not only did the verse have a good flow but it was hilarious as well! The look was alright, not the best but not the worst. Good job! Thorgy: Girl I knew you would pull through in this challenge. You're lyrics were full of refercenes that I'm no stranger to as somebody who played as Phi Phi. You made us laugh and it was a really solid performance. You really brought it. I'm so into vouging right now. You're look is good but we couldn't tell what season it was from. Season 2? Season 4? Next up...Eureka O'Hara Nicholas: You really surprised me in this challenge and it was in such a great way. You've kind of being hiding in the shadows for the last 2 challenges, but in this challenge you stood out and I lived. Your verse was really funny and just like Bebe you did a great job of using the references to your advantage and you just hit the nail on the head with your verse. I wish your verse flowed a bit better, there were a few issues with extra or not enough syllables to match the actual phrase. My only problem is your look. It looks great, but I wish you hadn't used her original promo, but I liked that you added a ruveal. Nicki: You did really well tonight and I'm pleasantly suprised. Maybe not everyline matched up perfectly (you gotta watch them syllables henny) but it was still really funny which is ultimately what the goal here was. So I appluad you for that. You look was a little disappointing. You used your own promo look from season 10. The look before the reveal is actually better and I wish it didn't have that reveal. A really solid performance none the less. Keep it up. Thorgy: The verse you made didn't have the best flow but it had a decent flow. It was still very good though, you summed up everything iconic from that season which was the main challenge and managed to make it funny. Your look was very good! I really liked the ruveal. The only thing I didn't like was that you used the promo look for your own season. Next up...Nikita Dragun Nicholas: You clearly didn't read the challenge description. Your verse was supposed to be about your assigned season, but you made it about you. It wasn't very good regardless and tonight you FLOPPED. If it weren't for the queens who didn't submit, this could've been your last episode here at UDR. Your look was pretty good, but it wasn't enough to save you. Nicki: You really didnt hit the mark this week. Actually, you weren't even close to hitting it. You didn't even do what the main challenge told you to do. You were supposed to sum up iconic things that happened from the season you were assigned which you didn't do. The flow wasn't good either. I feel like im going harsh on you right now so I hope this helps. Your promo look was actually my favorite tonight and it's not because I like Nikita it's because the pose, the lighting and almost everyting about the photo is the same as the s9 promo. But that doesn't make up for the fail in the main challenge. Step it up! Thorgy: Somebody clearly didn't read the challenge description. You did really well in the first couple of challenges but this was a HUGE let down. Last up...Serena Chacha Nicholas: Once again you haven't failed to impress us. I thought that whoever got Season 1 would be set up to fail, but you honestly surprised me. Your verse flowed really well and you followed the challenge description really. My only critique would be your look. I think S1's promo theme was an add choice and I admire the creativity, but I honestly don't know how to feel about it. It looks great though. Nicki: Your verse ugh! It had such a good flow to it and you summed up everything iconic from that season. I definetly think you got the hardest season out of everyone since there was barely anything iconic from that season imo, but you still killed it! Your promo look was fine. Nothing special. Thorgy: You really killed it tonight sis. It made me laugh and the flow was pretty spot on, maybe a little bit short tho. Your doing amazing sweetie. Your look is really good but I have no clue what season its supposed to be. Maybe I'm a dumbass, but I'm lost here., but you still look nice. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Serena Chacha Although your look was a little off, your verse was a solid effort. You're safe. Alyssa Hunter You didn't submit... I'm NOT sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination, because you deserve it! Bebe Zahara Benet Your Season 4 verse was bewitching... Eureka O'Hara Your Season 3 verse was, SICKENING NO!... Bebe Zahara Benet... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned immunity in next week's challenge. Eureka O'Hara... You're safe. Alexis Mateo You didn't submit... I'm NOT sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination, because you deserve it! Nikita Dragun Your performance tonight could've been The Beginning of the end for you... You're safe. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Jumpsuits. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Alyssa Hunter Shantay you stay! Step your pussy up! You may join the other girls. Alexis Mateo You were a frontrunner in this competition and it's so sad to see you go. Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts